vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Katarn
Summary Kyle Katarn was a human male Jedi Battlemaster in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. He was born during the final years of the Galactic Republic to the Force sensitive farmer Morgan Katarn and Patricia Katarn on the Outer Rim colonized moon Sulon. After his mother's death at the hands of a malfunctioning security droid, he would go on to join an Imperial Academy. After learning of the death of his father at the hands of rebel soldiers, he developed a loathing for the fledgling rebellion against the Galactic Empire and would become a more dedicated Imperial Stormtrooper cadet. Before his graduation and promotion to an officer in the Stormtrooper Corps however, he would come in contact with a band of rebels led by Jan Ors, a rebel agent whose life he had once spared, and was shown a video proving that the "rebel attack" which killed his father, himself an agent of the rebellion, was staged by imperial forces in order to paint the rebellion as nothing more than terrorists who have no qualms when it comes to killing innocents. Disillusioned with the empire, Katarn would flee with Jan Ors and become a mercenary and rebel agent himself. He would undertake many dangerous missions for the young Alliance to Restore the Republic including the theft of the plans for the Death Star I and sabotaging important systems on the Death Star II. After the fall of the empire and rise of the New Republic, Kyle would learn of his Force sensitive heritage from the recently murdered Jedi Master Qu Rahn, who was a close friend of his father. He would take up Rahn's lightsaber and make his way to the Valley of the Jedi on the planet Ruusan, where he would grow in power and skill and manage to defeat the Imperial Inquisitor Jerec and his band of Dark Jedi, who planned to use the power of the Valley of the Jedi for their own twisted ends. Kyle would eventually go on to become a student of Luke Skywalker. Although hesitant at first to train for fear of falling to the Dark Side, as he once almost had while training with Mara Jade, he would take up the ways of the Force and his lightsaber once again after his partner Jan Ors was seemingly killed by Desann, a former student of Luke's who had fallen to the Dark Side himself. After Desann's defeat, Kyle would rejoin the New Jedi Order and rise to the rank of Master. He would go on to become a Battlemaster in the order and one of its wisest and most renowned Jedi. Years later, he would be a major player in and live through the devastating Yuuzhan Vong War, eventually joining the newly formed Jedi High Council and being one of Luke's most trusted advisors. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kyle Katarn Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 67 as of Fate of the Jedi Classification: Human, former Imperial Stormtrooper, Jedi Battlemaster, Jedi High Council Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychometry, Clairvoyance, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Enhanced Senses and Perceptions (Can sense when other people are in danger or on the brink of death, can sense fear and uncertainty in those around him), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Subatomic matter manipulation (via manipulation of Holocrons, which require fine adjustments on the atomic and subatomic levels), Electricity Manipulation (via the Force Lightning ability), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via the Tutaminis ability), Forcefield Creation (via the Force Barrier ability), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low, via the Force Healing ability), master swordsman, master marksman, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, skilled pilot/driver, highly competent military leader and strategist & tactician Attack Potency: Planet level (The fact that he holds the title of Jedi Battlemaster and is a Jedi High Council member both mark him as one of the most skilled and powerful Jedi of his era. Should be in the same league as the likes of Jerec, who is only just below the likes of Darth Vader in power, as well as fellow Jedi Master Kyp Durron, who has displayed this level of Force power) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Jerec, who is just below the likes of Darth Vader. Was able to briefly duel and even impress Darth Caedus) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally, can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Has taken telekinetic assaults from Jerec, whose power is only just below that of Darth Vader, as well as Darth Caedus, who by then had surpassed his grandfather in power) Stamina: Very high. Managed to complete a mission and make his way to a friendly base despite a punctured lung and being infected with a biological weapon. Managed to regain some of his strength in a very short amount of time and went on another dangerous mission soon after. Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with Bryar pistol, several kilometers with telekinesis (should be comparable to Kyp Durron), interstellar to galactic with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: His Bryar pistol, Jedi Master Qu Rahn’s standard hilt green bladed lightsaber (formerly), Dark Jedi Yun’s yellow bladed standard hilt lightsaber (formerly), his standard hilt blue bladed lightsaber (built himself) Intelligence: Very High. Highly skilled and gifted combatant. Was a prodigy at the Imperial Academy he joined as a teenager and also as a Jedi learner. Quickly mastered any weapon he picked up including blasters and the lightsaber. Skilled pilot/driver with various vehicles. Skilled investigator and tracker. Quickly picked up the ways and skills of the Jedi despite starting his training at a late age. Pragmatic enough to use techniques normally associated with the Dark Side in order to get the job done quickly and with a minimum of casualties while also having the mental fortitude to resist falling to the Dark Side. Brilliant military leader and strategist & tactician even during his younger days as a Stormtrooper cadet. Can recognize which strategies/tactics are used by which factions from a mere video. Also a great teacher who brought up and trained some of the most skilled Jedi of the his era. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Knights Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5